


Dreams

by citrinesunset



Category: Hope Springs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Ellie and Hannah have one last chance to discuss their heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/gifts).



They'd spent so many hours daydreaming. They'd lie in their cell at night, close their eyes, and talk about lying on the beach, drinking mojitos. It wasn't real, but it meant something. Ellie couldn't imagine how much drearier her nights would be if she didn't dream.

 

Lately, they hadn't talked about the beach so much. They talked about getting passports and plane tickets, a police uniform and handcuffs. They decided on new surnames.

 

Their plan hadn't seemed real at first, either. It was easy to talk in prison and not have it mean anything. At first, it felt almost like a game, another thing to pass the time with.

 

Now, it was very real. Schemes had a way of working that way – you told yourself you wouldn't really do it, but thought and planned so much that eventually, it wasn't a dream anymore; it was actually happening.

 

It'd happened so naturally that there was no chance of going back on it now.

 

"God, Ellie, I'm scared."

 

"Don't be," Ellie said. "We've got a good plan, and a good group."

 

Hannah shook her head. "I just keep thinking," she said in a whisper, "what if we're caught? What if something goes wrong?"

 

"Then we're all in for it. Don't think I don't know that. But I have a good feeling about this. I've never felt so sure before." She placed her hands on Hannah's shoulders. "Don't give up on me now, Hans. I need you if we're going to pull this off."

 

"Oh, no, I'm not giving up. Not now." Hannah smiled. "The money, Ellie, and Barbados! I'm not giving up on all that! It would kill me."

 

This would be their last night together in their cell. Hannah was getting released in the morning. She had all her things packed, except for her toothbrush and one set of clothes. Her dress hung on a hanger, balanced on the window ledge.

 

"Remember," Ellie said, "get in touch with Josie and Shoo first thing. Make sure Shoo has her head on right. Last thing we need is her going back to that smackhead boyfriend of hers. Then you'll have two weeks to make sure everything's in order. We'll only have one chance to get this right."

 

Hannah shuddered. "You don't have to remind me of _that_. I just wish you were getting out tomorrow, too."

 

So did Ellie. It was going to be hard, spending two more weeks in this dump without her friends. It got harder to be patient the closer she got to her own release, and part of her was even jealous that Hannah would be leaving without her in the morning.

 

But it would help, knowing that Hannah was getting everything in order for their heist.

 

She would trust Hannah with her life. And she knew Hannah and the others trusted her. That scared her, sometimes. She didn't want it to be _her_ fault if something did go wrong.

 

Hannah sighed and hugged her. She kissed her cheek and said, "Just think: the next time we see each other, we'll be well on our way. I can't wait."

 

Ellie smiled, not wanting to show her own nerves. Hannah went across the cell to her bed, and Ellie went to hers, pausing only to touch the picture of Barbados that she'd pinned to the wall.

 

Soon, there'd be no more need for dreaming. It would just be living.


End file.
